When Alec Met Magnus
by AfterEverAfter
Summary: Human AU . Alec works two jobs, lives in a crappy apartment and is a disapointment to everyone around him. Magnus is the hottest fashion designer in New York who can't seem to forget the blue eyes sales man. Yes its cheesy and cliche and full of fluff :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ohmygod I actually wrote something? What? This is unheard off! So this is kind of based off a (Destiel) fanfic by Kincon which I read last night at it was SO CUTE AHHH. BTW THIS IS HUMAN AU (BTW I'm writing this in a hospital at 6am sorry if its bad) **

Mrs. Anna Knot's sigh of exasperation was a shock to Alec the first time he had heard it. It reminded him of a dying walrus kind of, but now he was used to it, considering it happened about 50 times a day (Most of which were directed at him.) "What did you do this time?" Clary sighed, walking over.

"These stupid ties! What in the Hades is an eldridge knot and how am I supposed to know how to fold it!" He huffed, tossing down the mangled tie.

Clary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Here let me handle it." The clicking of Mrs. Knots heels was getting louder.

"Thanks Clary."

"No problem. Besides, I promised your sister I'd look out for you." She grinned.

Alec glared at her. "I don't need-"

"LIIIGHTWOOOD!"  
"Go!" Clary hissed.

Alec darted away towards the counter, managing to knock over a rack of extremely expensive dresses in the process.

Alec leaned his elbows on the counter in front of him, head propped up between them. He had worked the night shift at the Museum and now was opening the store. He had thought moving to New York and getting a job and an apartment and everything would solve all his problems, but now it just seemed like they had added to them. He had two jobs, got no sleep, lived in a crappy apartment and had a huge amount of student loans. His eyes closed and his elbow slipped forward, knocking into a picture on the counter. "Crap!" He whispered as the picture toppled over and shattered.

Quickly Alec ducked out and began trying to hurriedly fix the glass which had been covering a picture of Mrs. Knot's brother, Castiel, and his new husband. (A/N: Which of course is Dean. Duh. xD) "Mr. Lightwood!"  
Alec sighed and braced himself for another lecture. "Does this _look _like a crappy VF store to you?"

He shook his head, trying to shield the broken glass. "Right. So pray tell _why _I found clothes hung backwards, in the wrong place, ties knotted _incorrectly, _and this 800 dollar cardigan sweater designed by Magnus Bane with a stain on it!"  
Alec winced. He had knocked over a bottle of bleach onto that sweater, and put it back, hoping no one would notice the white blotch on the hem. "This is the kind of mediocre, sloppy work that I do not tolerate in my store! We have designers coming in this afternoon, including Magnus Bane who's sweater you spilled _bleach on!" _She shrieked, now on the brink of going hysterical.

"Do _not _mess up again." She whirled around on her heels and marched away.

"I don't understand her obsession with him. Like...it's a sweater. Is he really such a douche that he'd care?" Alec complained to Clary, dusting the counters.

She raised an eyebrow . "Wow, you really have it out for this guy."

"Hey I almost got fired because of him! Who is he anyways and why is like...everybody obsessed with him."  
"Umm….Magnus Bane? Did you just ask who Magnus _Bane _is?" Clary stared at him as though he had just asked if chickens grew on trees.

"Yeah. Personally I think he sounds kinda shady."

"He's only the hottest designer in New York right now!"

"I've seen his stuff, its no better than half the other things in here."  
"No, Alec….you don't understand." She leaned forward, smirking. "Hes literally the _hottest _fashion designer. He was among the top ten of _People Magazines _most attractive people of 2013."

Alec huffed. "Sounds shady." He muttered under his breath.

"And he was all like, oh coral and blue totally don't go together, and I was all like _Um excuse me_ anyways long story short his Gucci silk knitted scarf _accidently _got a huge wine stain on it."

"Magnus! That scarf is really expensive!" Camille scolded.

The sparkly haired man sitting next to her rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It was ugly."

"Thats no excuse."

"West 87 and Baxter Street" She said to the driver.  
"Yes it is, its in the bible." Magnus continued.

Camille sighed dramatically. "Here we go again."

"Thou shalt not whereth thine ugly ass things out in thy public."

"I'm pretty sure the bible doesn't use words like '_ugly ass'_"  
"I was paraphrasing."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Sure you were, anyways, work." She handed him a file with _The Knot _written in fancy lettering on it.

He groaned. "Uhhhgg. Work. Hopefully the workers are cute this time." He said, flipping open the file.

Camille grinned. "I'm sure they'll be breathtakingly sexy. Who know's, maybe you'll find your soulmate."

Magnus laughed. "Yeah right, cause my soul mate is dusting counters at some random store."  
"Aww you never know, it could be like in the movies."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah right "_The beautiful stranger with family issues who works two jobs to support himself and the majestic sexy rich guy fall in love and get married and live happily ever after." _He said, imitating the voice of those guys on romantic trailers.

Camille giggled. "Well when you put it that way, it does sound stupid."

**A/n: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe. Anyways, hoped you liked it! This is probably going to turn out to be a short book, I'll try and update regularly now that I have an idea! But then again…..Its me soooo…..**


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee and Camille

**Hey guys I'm really sorry that its been so long since my last update, this summer hasn't been particularly good for me. Theres been a lot a stuff going on. So I'm really sorry. **

**ALEC'S POV **

"I mean….it's complicated…." Alec looked down, stirring his coffee.

"How complicated?" Clary asked, leaning back in her chair and sipping her tea.

They were sitting in the breakroom and talking about a subject that often came up between them. Boys. More specifically, boys that either of them liked. "He's straight for one."

Clary winced. "Oohh. Are you sure? I mean, not every gay flaunts their….gayness…...like you."  
Alec raised an eyebrow. "I mean you _don't _flaunt it." She said hurriedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Its best that way."

Just then The break room door swung open and Tessa and Christian walked in. "Break times up, your turn." Tessa said happily plopping down in a chair. "And just in time for _Magnus Bane." _

Clary giggled and Alec grimaced. "C'mon Alec." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out.

"There you two are!" Mrs. Knot was looking furious as they took their places behind the counter "Where _have _you been!" She snapped.

"In the break room Mrs. K, it was our break." Clary said innocently.

The woman regarded them suspiciously, as though she were trying to think of reason they were breaking the rules. "Fine. Well...Magnus Bane is arriving any minute! Look sharp!" She hissed, and hurried off to her position.

"Show time." Clary said, taking up her position behind the register.

Alec grimaced again. Whenever some celebrity was here he had to be overly cheery. Quietly he made his way back to sweater section, hoping to avoid this Magnus Bane person.

MAGNUS

"_The Knot, _owned by Anna Knot, sister store to _The Loop _." Camille began spouting off information about the store as soon as they stepped out of the limo.

Magnus ignored her as always and looked around the front. _The Knot _was obviously a high class store, with its elegant outer display and spotless glass display cases. Inside the windows there were a few very expensive dresses and a couple mens suits, some of which were his own design. He sniffed and sipped his coffee. The same elegance and style from outside adorned the interior also. Magnus was surprised to see a single girl working the register, usually there was more. She looked up when they came in and smiled. "Hello and welcome to the _Knot_ one of New Yorks finest stores."  
"Do you greet all the guests?" Camille inquired.

The red-head, Clary her nametag said, shook her head and grinned. "Only the ones we're trying to impress."

Camille made a noise and marked something down a clipboard. Magnus rolled his eyes, she was always especially hard on female workers who were as pretty or prettier than her. "Do you have to work the register alone?" Magnus asked, looking around for signs of another worker.

Clary shook her head. "No, usually I'm with someone, but hes hiding right now."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "From who?"

"From y-...uh….Yolanda….Yolanda...his...uh...ex girl friend from siberia. She lives in an igloo." The girl looked around nervously.

"If you're going to lie, at least make them believable." Camille said frostily.

Clary blushed and looked down. "Well….we best be off exploring…" Magnus said awkwardly.

Camille sniffed and stalked off towards the dresses.

ALEC

Alec heard Mrs. Knott's voice from few aisles down and quickly began making his way towards the check out, hoping Magnus Bane had already gone. _I don't even understand why I had to work today. _He thought to himself grumpily. He was without a doubt the worst employee here. If he didn't need the money for things like food, he would have quit a long time ago. He began thinking about why he had taken the job in the first place, and by the time he reached the dress section, he was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the voices coming from around the corner.

**MAGNUS**

"And he spent the entire time talking about being a lawyer. It was brutal." Camille said, taking a snip of her coffee.

Magnus laughed. "Yeah, I've dated a few of those. At the end of the date you just want to smack them in the face. So what do you think of this place?"

She surveyed the dresses with a slightly unimpressed expression. "Well, the dresses are nothing to write home about, they're all dark and business-y, and the shoes could be-"

Suddenly something around the corner caught his eye and Magnus shouted at Camille to look out, but it was too late. Coffee sprayed everywhere and Camille shrieked, stumbling backwards. "You stupid idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't….i-i…." The man who had knocked into her had his hands over his mouth and his blue eyes were filled with terror.

"This cost over 1,000 dollars!" She screamed, her face turning red.

"I didn't mean…." He whispered, looking on the verge of tears. His black hair fell in his eyes, and he pushed it back.

Suddenly a woman with bright red hair and horn-rimmed glasses appeared around the corner. "What in the name of heaven is going-" Her face turned white as she looked between the coffee soaked Camille and the other man.

"Whats going on Alec I heard-" The red head from the counter came around the corner also, and gasped.

"I am so sorry Miss Belcourt! We will reimburse you for everything and I assure you Mr. Lightwood will be-"

"Save it!" She snapped, turning on her heel. "I'm leaving." and she marched away.

The woman, Mrs. Knott, Magnus had deduced, turned bright pink, then red as she turned on the worker. "You clumsy fool! If this cost me my reputation I will! AAagghhh!" She screamed.

"Mrs. Knott I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" He stammered.

"No! This is the last straw! You're fired!" She shouted and stormed away.

Magnus felt terrible as the blue eyed man turned to look at him. "Sorry about Camille...shes just….well….she …..she…." He stammered, lost for words. _Whats wrong with me! _He thought, slightly panicked. He had never been one to stutter and stumblr for words, but as he stared into those vivid blue eyes, he found himself not being able to think.

"Come on Alec." The girl, Clara or something, said softly, taking his arm and leading him away.

Magnus started after them, still not sure what had just happened.

**Ugh sorry for the suckiness. As I said i've been going through some stuff lately so my brains been kinda aaaarrgh. I promise it'll get better :) I'm so so sorry again ):. Anyways, I'll try and upload sooner and as always thank you so so so much for reading! I don't deserve all you lovely people 3 Please review/favorite/follow! Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3: Stalking and Invitations

What? She updated and didn't wait a century! Unheard of! xD Hope you enjoy chapter three! (Also if anyone wants a good malec cosplay blog on tumblr check out magnificentandpretty they're AMAZING!)

**Magnus **

"Thats the third person you've turned down in an hour! What's going on with you?" Camille flopped down in the sticky club chair, her drink sloshing a bit.

"Just tired…." Magnus muttered, taking a sip of his drink, still thinking about earlier today.

Camille crossed her arms and gave him the _I know you're lying _look. He rolled his eyes , knowing she wouldn't leave unless she got a satisfactory answer. "The first one was too fit, and would spend hours talking about himself and his work outs, the second one had _awful _makeup and the third was wearing Giles clothing. I hate Giles."  
She gave him a suspicious look, but let the subject drop. A few minutes later a tall man wearing a fishnet shirt asked to buy her a drink and she went off giggling. Magnus sighed and went back to staring idly at a coaster on the bar counter. The club was loud and full of flashing lights, which usually was just the fashion designer's scene, but tonight all he wanted to do was go back to his penthouse in Brooklyn and curl up with his cat.

Digging in his pocket he pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his notifications, when suddenly he got an idea. He logged on to google and typed in the name _Alexander Lightwood. _ The first two pages that popped up were lists of graduating classes, from which he learned that the man in the store was about 22 years old. The next where a list of facebook profiles for _Alexander Lightwood. _He scrolled through a few until he came to one that said _Alec Lightwood. _From that he learned that Alexander, or Alec it seemed, was born in New York and had one sister and two brothers, one of which were adopted. He also loved cats and worked at the smithsonian museum, and, well until recently, The Knot. He sat at the bar for about another hour doing what he liked to called "Character Research." No matter how many times Camille called it stalking.

"Maggnuuss. I dun need a riide home…" Camille stumbled drunkenly through the crowd at around midnight.

He raised an eyebrow at the group of men standing by the bar a little ways down, watching them. "Clearly."

After she left he gathered up his things and walked out of the club, texting his driver to come pick him up. "_Finally." _He said gratefully when the limo pulled up in front of the club.

"Have a nice night sir?" The dark haired driver asked, pulling away from the curb.

"Hardly." Magnus groaned, flopping down in the spacious back seat and pulling off his shoes.

"Shame. Will you be requiring my services tomorrow perchance sir?" He asked.

Magnus propped himself up in one elbow, thinking. Then he smiled. "Yes, I think I will Charlie. I have a sudden urge to visit the Natural History Museum."

The next morning Magnus woke up at 7am, called into work sick and then proceeded to tear apart his wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit. At around 8:30 he finally decided on skin tight black shimmery pants with purple, green and orange stars, a white shimmery tank top and a cheetah print scarf. After his clothes were picked out he went to do his make-up which took another hour, and by the time he got to the History Museum, they had already been open for 45 minutes. The museum wasn't very crowded, considering it was the week before schools start, but it was also a thursday morning. After about an hour and a half of wondering about, hoping to "run in" to Alexander Lightwood, he got tired of all the staring and whispering and decided to just go directly to the help desk.

The help desk was located in a dingy corner of the museum's first floor and was currently being watched by a snobby looking brunette with chipped fingernail polish, a crooked nose shoved in a novel about Paris and a blonde who obviously would rather be anywhere else but there. "Ahem." He coughed as he stepped up to the counter.

"Welcome to the Natural History Museum, my name is Gretchen. We have a special exhibit…" The brunette began in a bored voice without looking up from her book. Suddenly she was cut off by a loud squeal as the blonde looked up from her phone and saw Magnus. "Ohmigod! Are you? You're- OHMYGOD!" She shrieked.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Magnus Bane? Yes that would be me. Now I was wondering-"  
"I looove your designs! They are soooo fetch! My friends are going to be sooooo jealous!"

"Um yes I was wondering-" He began.

"I mean. I've never _ever _met a celebrity! My friend Tammy of course has met eeeevvveryone. Stuck up bitch." She continued.

"Thats nice. I was wondering if-"  
"Oh this is so exciting! I was going to get one of the shoes you designed for my birthday but they were taken before I could-"  
"Look! Can I _please _just ask a question?" He said, trying not to snap at her.

"Oh….um….yeah….." She flushed.

Grethen, the other one, was looking back and forth between the two like she had never even heard of Magnus and was quite frankly fearing for both their sanities. The fact that she had never heard of him was no surprise, judging by her clothes. (A stained gap sweatshirt and ratty old jeans.) "Yes, thank you. I was wondering if you could tell me if Alexander Lightwood was working today."

Both girls mouths fell open like he had just told them he was going to be the next headmaster of Hogwarts. "_Alec?" _ Gretchen said, after a few awkward moments.

"As in, quite, nerdy Alec who wears old sweaters with holes in it and looks like he hasn't had a decent haircut in a few millenniums? _That Alec?_" The blonde asked.

Magnus chuckled at the description. "Yes, _that _Alec."

"Why?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Umm…..just….curious….?" He lied, not exactly sure himself why he had come. It wasn't like there was any future for them, they were practically from different worlds.

"A-Alec's not going to be in….until….1...this afternoon." Gretchen stuttered, still staring at him unbelievingly.

"Oh. Will he be down here then at 1?"

"Um...he's giving tours from 1:30-5 starting in the main lobby…..I...could give you a….schedule?" She said, reaching for the stack of papers sitting on the desk.

He smiled and shook his head, a bit of glitter falling onto the wood. "No thanks, I'll just wait in the lobby."

With that he turned around and headed out of that god forsaken dungeon of a place. Once in the lobby, he chose a secluded corner behind some plants to sit down and spent the next 2 hours trying to beat his high score flappy bird. (Which was 104).

At one o'clock Magnus stopped cursing at his phone (People were starting to stare) and looked up to watch the door. At about 1:05 a very disheveled looking blue eyed someone walked through the door and headed to what Magnus guessed was the staffroom. He smiled and stood up, joining the group of tourists waiting for the next tour to begin.

**Alec**

Alec woke up at 6:30am the next morning like he did every morning and proceeded to stumble about in his half awake daze for about half an hour until he remembered that he didn't have a job to go to, thanks to those _pompous desk lamps _Camille Belcourt and Magnus Bane. (He tried to refrain from swearing most of the time.) So Alec fell asleep again in his tiny apartment, and by the time he woke up again it was already noon. "Fu..dge!" He hissed, leaping out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, wrestling on some pants.

He ran out of his dingy apartment about 10 minutes later and tried to hail a cab, which of course, was a waste of time. None of the cabs stopped and he was forced to run down the subway entrance and cram himself in a subway car. Within the span of 15 blocks, he was coughed on twice, screamed at by a small child and a young woman in her twenties knocked into him while getting off, spilling coffee all over him. Though he supposed he deserved the last one for yesterday. Approximately 6 blocks away from the Museum he got off to switch trains, only to find out there had been a hold up on the line and the train would be 10 minutes late (A/N: Sorry if thats not how subways work I live in a town with 3,000 people in the midwest.) He groaned and checked his watch, _12:55 _He'd never make it. Taking a deep breath, Alec took off running down the crowded streets and finally reached the museum out of breath at 5 minutes past. Grumpily, he stomped into the staff room and began pulling his work clothes out of his locker. Just then he heard giggling to his right and looked over, frowning.

Chessy and Julia were standing near the end of the locker row, giggling at him. He flushed and looked away, gathering his clothes to go change. "Is it true then?" Julia said, darting over to him as he walked to the bathroom.

"Is what true?" He asked confused,

Chessy giggled. "That Magnus Bane, _the _Magnus Bane came to see _you. " _

He stopped, color draining from his face. "_What?" _

"Lana said he was at the help desk, the dark one, not the nice new one, asking for _you."_

He shook his head and started walking again, extremely shaken. "No. She must have been mistaken."

Both girls frowned and turned away, whispering. As soon as they looked away Alec darted into the bathroom and sank down the the floor, heart racing. _What would Magnus Bane be doing here? Asking for him?_

**Magnus**

The group waiting for a tour was surprisingly big. There were a group of families from the midwest, a couple from Florida, and a huge number of German tourists for some...reason….at precisely 1:30 Magnus spotted a black haired head bobbing through the lobby towards them. "Good afternoon! My name is Alec Lightwood and I'll be your-" He stopped short when he saw Magnus.

Instead of the usually look of surprise and amazement that people wore when they spotted him, Alec wore a more terrified expression. His blue eyes, (Which were stunning…by the way) went round and his mouth opened in an O shape. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to flush red. "Your...um...tour guide today…." He continued nervously. "Now,...if you'll follow me.." He turned on his heel quickly and started walking towards the staircase to the left. They traveled through the _Power of Poison, New Space, _and the _Imagining Technologies _exhibit without Alec saying a word to Magnus. He was surprised to find Alec was actually fairly interested in the subjects. When they reached the Gem exhibit however, he pulled Magnus aside as the others went through the realistic miner cavern. "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

This took Magnus slightly by surprise, he had heard from Alec's colleagues, all of whom had come over to him in the two hours he was waiting, asking if he needed help or if they could give him a personal tour, that Alec, despite being slightly "Weird" and reserved, was quite nice and polite to almost everyone. But then again, Magnus had practically gotten him fired from his other job yesterday. "Can't a person come to a history museum without having an ulterior motive?" He said, pretending to be offended.

Alec glared at him. "Come to get me fired from this job too?"

Magnus blushed slightly, which was uncharacteristic of him. "Sorry about that- Camille-"

"Sorry's not going to get me my job back is it?" He snapped, then without waiting for an apology he stalked off to the rest of the tour group.

Throughout the last half of the tour, Magnus asked several questions at each exhibit, each time managing to fluster Alec thoroughly, which Magnus found unbelievably cute. The way his face would flare up and he would run his fingers through his hair every time.

"And then In 1906, Roosevelt was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for his role of negotiator in the Russo-Japanese War." Alec said, clearly much more interested in it than anyone else in the tour group.

They had reached the final exhibit of the tour. "Was he the first president to win the prize?" Magnus asked, smiling at how Alec's eyes lit up whenever he talked about history.

"Well yes, he was actually the first American _ever _to win a Nobel Prize."

"Wait, so no one from America won a nobel prize until 1906?"  
Alec bit his lip and glanced at his watch. "Mr. Bane, we are almost out of time, would you please refrain from asking anymore questions until the end of the tour?"  
Magnus nodded, smirking at the way Alec said _Mr. Bane. _"So cute." He muttered under his breath.

One of the German families gave him a quizzical look. In about five minutes the tour dispersed and Magnus approached Alec, getting up the courage to ask the only _real _ question he wanted to ask. Alec smiled as he approached, but then seemed to remember he was supposed to be mad at Magnus and frowned. "Got any more questions for me?" He said, trying to snap only managing to make the word _questions _sound hostile, which made Magnus bite back a laugh.

"Actually, yes." He said, smiling.

"Right. What?"

"Will you have dinner with me friday night?" Magnus asked.

"Ah-I-What?" Alec looked taken aback.

"Dinner. With me. Friday."

"Dinner?" Alec looked confused now.

Magnus chuckled. "Yes, dinner Alexander, as in where people go and eat food."  
"I know what dinner is." He muttered, going red again.

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Have dinner with me?"  
"Oh...um...I suppose...yes." He still looked a bit unsure of what was happening.

Magnus grinned. "Great! Can I have your number? To text you the details?"  
"My number? Oh...umm...718-328-5276." He said quickly.

Magnus nodded and entered it in his phone under the contact name "Alexander the Adorable." "Right, see you friday."  
"Yeah….wait..how'd you know my name?" Alec asked suddenly.

Magnus laughed slightly. "Well for one, its on your nametag, and two you said it at the beginning of the tour."

"Oh. Right." He turned away looking embarrassed.

Magnus chuckled and walked away, practically bouncing on his feet. He had neglected to mention that the real reason he had known Alec's name was the fact that he had stalked him several times on facebook and other social media sites.

**Alec **

Alec walked away from Magnus Bane with a sinking feeling of dread in his stomach. _Oh no no no no what did I do! _He thought panicking. He had agreed to have _dinner _with _Magnus Bane. _Not only was he one of the most famous people in America at the moment, but he was also responsible for losing Alec his job. He thought about it all through the rest of his shift and all through the ride home.

When he finally got back to his tiny apartment and flopped down on his couch, he had decided to tell himself that Magnus probably just wanted to keep Alec quite about the scene in the store, avoid bad publicity. _It's just one night._ he thought to himself. Just one night….then he'd never have to see Magnus Bane again, which he was very glad about. Or at least thats what he told himself. _Nothing good can come from him_. No matter how attractive he was….or how nice his smile was….or how unbelievably sexy his eyes were….Alec sighed and rested his head against the arm of the sofa. _Shut up brain._ he hissed. He was already in love with one person he could never be with, he couldn't afford another one.

**Somebody's got a cruuushh xD Hello again my lovelies! I was going to post a one shot tonight but I've been at the fair all day showing my dogs! (They got reserve grand champion and most improved if anybody cares.) I'll try and post another chapter in the next few days. As always, thanks so much to everyone reading! All your comments make me happy as….ice cream? I love you all and don't forget to comment and follow! **


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and He's Mine

**Look I didn't wait a month! Only half...I think...anyways sorry I've been packing and traveling but NOW IM HERE AT THE BEACH YAY! **

**Magnus**

"Mr. Bane we're sorry, I hope we didn't wake you but-"

"Oh noo. I _always_ get up at 5am on a friday morning!" Magnus drawled sarcastically, shoving the key to his studio into the door roughly.

"Yes sorry, but its an emergency you see... Miss Abernathy called this morning saying they'd moved the wedding date up to October! Thats next month!" Magnus's assistant...Leon...Leonard...something like that...said frantically.

Magnus sighed. "Where's Miss Belcourt? And Lisa? Also can you please call someone about the lighting in room 3? Its messing up the photos. Also if anyone from the press shows up this morning you have my permission to shoot them with a staple gun." Magnus ordered, shoving open the door to his office. "Oh and coffee please. My usual. Thank you Lynus."

Lynus _thats it._ He thought, turning away. "Right, so...The Abernathy wedding's been moved?"

Three women sat staring back at him, all in different states of tiredness. "Yeah, that frizzy little bitch. Oh how I would like to punch her in that perfect little face of hers." Camille hissed, squeezing her coffee so hard foam spilled over the edge.

"Right. Well, we can't. So Gwen would you please go try and get Jackie on the phone, Taylor go call up all the designers we can spare, and Camille go find Lynus! I can't think without coffee."

The girls nodded and walked off to do what they had been assigned to do. Magnus collapsed in his chair and leaned his head back and running his hands through his hair. Today was supposed to be easy with only a few photoshoots and a small stack of designs to finish. (A/N: YEah I have no idea what a fashion designer does...) Instead he was stuck with figuring out how to design, make and buy materials for a wedding with almost 50 people in the party alone. At least he still had dinner with Alexander tonight. He smiled and looked down at his phone.

**Alec **

Waking up to the sound of his neighbors screaming was not the way Alec preferred to start his morning. He groaned and rolled over, sheets tangled around his legs and checked the clock beside his bed. 6:23am, wonderful. He thought. After deciding he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Alec got up pulled on some clothes and shuffled to the bathroom. He was halfway through his morning routine when his phone began vibrating. He frowned, wondering who was texting at 6:30 am. He looked down at the screen and saw it was from an unknown number, which was even stranger. Who did he know who had an unlisted number?

_~Good Morning Darling!~_

Alec texted back a response quickly and went back to brushing his teeth.

_-Sorry, but I think you've got the wrong number_.-

The response came much quicker than expected.

_~Oh? Is this Alexander Lightwood?~_

Now Alec was extremely confused. _Who the hell had his number, he hadn't given it to_-His face went white. _Crap!_ He thought, now starting to panic. _Crap Crap Crap Crap! That Bane guy! _"Oh no no no no!" Alec groaned, hopping from foot to foot.

_-Yes.-_

_~Great! Then right number. Anyways love, I believe you agreed to have dinner with me tonight? This is Magnus btw.~_

_-Yes.-_

_~Right, hows 7:30? At Belle's? Do you know where that is?~_

_- No-_

Alec blushed severely, suddenly becoming aware of the huge social gap between them. (A/N: Sorry if thats not the right word...)

_~Not to worry! Not very many people know where it is. I'll pick you up, where do you live?~_

His face suddenly got redder as he looked around his tiny bathroom. His apartment was beyond shabby. It had three rooms, peeling paint and second hand furniture. Not to mention the fact that he lived about a block away from the Bronx area. A celebrity like Magnus Bane probably lived in a penthouse somewhere in Manhattan near Gramercy Park.

_-Just pick me up at the NY Public Library. I have to do some research-_

_~Fabulous. Now I have to go deal with a wedding dress fiasco. See you at 7:30 Alexander!~_

_-Okay...and it's just Alec-_

Then Alec put finished brushing his teeth, went into the kitchen and tried to enjoy his breakfast of cheap oatmeal while listening to the sounds of his neighbors yelling and the girl upstairs doing some very noisy activity on the kitchen floor.

Around 3pm Alec realised he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to wear for tonight. It would obviously be some fancy restaurant with sparkly evening dresses...and ties...He opened his closet door and observed his wardrobe. All the clothes he owned were at least 4 years old, and most had holes and were of varying shades of black and gray. He sighed and picked up his phone, calling on the only person who he knew would help him without it being too embarrassing.

"Hey Alec!" His sister Isabel's voice sounded extremely enthusiastic.

"Hey Iz, um...hows things?" He asked, nervously. The subject of their family was always a sore point with Alec, since most of the members weren't on speaking terms with him.

"Things are good. Whats up?"

"Um...Listen...Iz….I need to ask some advice."

"Ooooohh. Boy advice?" She giggled.

He grimaced, wondering if it was too late to hang up. "Um..sort of. Listen, what would you wear if you were going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant?"

"Mhmm, you going on a date Alexander?" She teased.

He blushed and looked down at his feet. "_No. _Its not really….a date...its just,...just...dinner."

"Right, dinner. Dinner at a fancy restaurant. On a _Friday _night. Neither of you have to work tomorrow…."  
"Izzy!" He shouted, stopping her before she could start discussing anything to mortifying.

She giggled again. "Alright, Alright. So whos this boy anyways? Someone I know? Is he cute? Details!"  
"Um…." Alec hummed nervously, debating on whether or not he should tell his sister the truth. "No. No one you know." _Personally. _"but anyways, what would I wear?"  
"Hmmm…." She thought for a moment, and the sounds of chewing could be heard. "This calls for a professional. I'm calling in back up."

An hour later Alec found himself in the middle of the mens section of Bloomingdales with a certain red head, who was practically bouncing off the walls. "Right, so are we talking fancy like suit and tie fancy or what?" She asked, running her hand over a rack of clothes.

"Um...I have no idea." Alec said glumly. He hated shopping.

"Well find out! Also are you ever going to tell me who the date is with?"  
Alec flushed and shook his head vigorously. "No and for the last time its not a date!"

She rolled her eyes and went back to looking through clothes, muttering something.

He stuck his tongue out at her as she turned away then texted Magnus, who he had _not _saved in his contacts. Definitely not.

-_How fancy is the restaurant?-_

The answer came surprisingly quickly.

~_Not jacket and tie fancy. More of a fancy-casual.~_

Alec stared at his phone. _What the hell is fancy casual!? _"What he say?" Clary asked, appearing at his side.

"Ummm….Fancy casual?"

"Oh! Perfect! I saw this shirt over there oh it would match your eyes perfectly!" She grabbed his sleeve and rushed off to yet another part of the store.

"So Alec, whatever happened to that guy you were talking about a few days ago?" Clary asked, showing him a sweater.

He shook his head and she kept looking. "What guy?"

"The one it was _complicated_ with?"  
"Oh...that one...Well...its not going to happen. I mean...hes straight and were only friends."

She smiled sympathetically. "Let me guess, you're like a brother to him?"

Alec grimaced. _You have no idea. _He thought sadly. He knew deep down that there was no chance he and Jace would ever work, but part of him always liked to think that there _was _a chance. A very very very small chance.

At around 6 they had finally decided on some clothes that Clary dubbed "Fancy Casual" and were standing out front of the store, trying to get a cab home. "So what about you?" Alec asked, carefully avoiding a pile of something suspicious on the sidewalk.

"What about me?"

"Wasn't there someone you had your eye on?"

Immediately Clary turned pink and looked down. "Well...I mean- There was -but -its not- hes not- your-"

Alec laughed and nudged her. "C'mon. Who is it?"

She squeaked and hid her face in her hands. "Its embarrassing. You know him."

"Oh? Simon? Jordan? Its not my cousin Matt is it?" He shuddered, thinking about his overly strict, stick like cousin who was always shouting at people.

She giggled and shook her head. "No...someone you know...well...its…."

"Clarry. Just tell me!"

She sighed, then took a deep breath. "Okay...but promise not to tell. Its Jace."

Alec stopped dead, blood draining from his face and heart dropping. _Jace? His Jace? _"W-what?"  
"I know its stupid. He'd never look at me, he's way out of my league and-" She began chattering, smiling.

"No who?" He cut her off, unaware they were standing in the middle of a crowded street.

"What? Jace?" She looked confused.

"Yes. Jace? Jace Wayland? My best friend Jace?" Alec asked, now beginning to panic.

"Yes, that one now why are you-"

"No! You can't like Jace!" He yelled.

She looked startled. _She can't like Jace! Jace was….well...Jace was his! This wasn't happening..this wasn't fair! "_Why not?" She asked, suddenly defensive.

"Because...because you just can't! I can't believe you'd do this Clary! You of all people!" He shouted, now going red in the face.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She hissed, firing up.

"YOU CAN'T LIKE HIM! I've known him longer and you can't! You just can't!"

"Who says I can't!"  
"I do!" He turned around and began storming away.

"What are you in love with him or something!?" She shouted after him.

He knew she wasn't serious, but it was true. He whipped around. "Shut up just shut UP! Stay away from Jace!" He screamed at her, and then he ran before the tears that were welling up in his eyes started spilling down.

Alec ran a hand through his hair and sniffed. His eyes were no longer red but the tip of his nose was still pink. _She can't like Jace. _He said again, for the hundredth time. _She can't. It wasn't fair! he'd been in love with him for almost 8 years! Clary hadn't even known him 8 years. In fact, she _barely _knew him. _He glanced at his watch and sighed. Time to go. Still sniffing he shoved a pile of tissues into the trash and walked out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

**Magnus**

Magnus glanced at his phone and smiled. _Time to go! _He stood up and stretched, cracking his back. He had spent almost all day working on the Abernathy wedding and was ready to get away from it all. He loved his job and everything, it was just sometimes dealing with these spoiled brats who had everything handed to them on a silver plate since they were one wore him out. After he was done getting ready he hit speed dial 4 on his phone and called his driver.

"Hello Mr. Bane." Charlie's deep monotone voice greeted him after two rings.

"Hello Charlie! Can you bring the car up around front?" Magnus asked, checking his makeup in the mirror on the wall of his office.

"That might not be the best idea Mr. Bane. The press is camped outside right now hoping to get a few words about why you were at the museum yesterday."

He groaned. _Freaking press. _Normally Magnus would have just braved the media and gone out the front, but he knew if he did he was sure to be followed, and he didn't want Alec to have to deal with that. "Bring it in the otherway then. Thanks Charlie."

It took a little longer the other way, so Magnus was about 15 minutes late getting to the library. Thankfully Alec was still sitting out front on a bench, chin resting in his hands, staring into space. Magnus grinned as he stepped out. "You're still here! Thank goodness! I was worried you'd think you'd been stood up." He chuckled.

Alec looked up. "What? Oh right. Its fine." He said, quickly.

Magnus smiled again but then stopped suddenly. He had noticed that Alec's nose was red and his cheeks were flushed, like he had been crying. He frowned, then shook himself. He had literally only just met the guy, plus it wasn't like they were even friends or anything, so why did he suddenly have to urge to make everything okay. "Shall we?" He gestured to the limo, still frowning a bit. "Belle's Charlies. Thank you!" He said to the driver as they settled into the limo.

Alec bit his lip nervously and looked out the window, distracted by something. Magnus took this moment to really look at him. He was wearing a deep blue v-neck sweater and black jeans that were tight, but not plastered on. His black ebony colored hair was falling over his face and stuck up slightly in the back, almost as if he had been running his fingers through it repeatedly. "You look great by the way." He offered, smiling.

Alec looked over at him blushing, "Thanks...um...you to."

_That blush. _He thought. This boy was going to be the death of him. "So, I probably should have asked you this before making reservations but do you like French food?"

"Huh what? Oh yes, French is fine."

Magnus nodded, frowning again. Something was bothering him. The ride to Belle's was fairly quiet, with Magnus attempting several times at a conversation, but Alec only answering him partially in a very distracted tone. In about 30 minutes they reached the restaurant and were seated in a secluded corner. "Do you come here a lot?" Alec asked, startling Magnus.

"So you _can _say more than a few words at a time!" Magnus teased, grinning.

Alec blushed and looked back down at the menu. "And yes, I do. The owner, Belle French, not sure if thats her real name or not, is an old friend of mine. I come here when I want to avoid the media. I can always trust Belle not to sell me out."

Alec nodded, then suddenly stopped, eyes going wide as he stared at the menu. Magnus looked down confused, then suddenly realized what was wrong. He hadn't stopped to think about the fact that Alec was not as well to do as most of his dinner guests and had never been to a restaurant this expensive in his life. "Order whatever you want, dinners on me." He said, putting down his menu.

"I can't let you do that!" Alec protested.

"I insist! I did get you fired after all."

Alec blushed and looked back down at the menu, letting it go. "Are you two ready to order?" A blond waitress asked, smiling at Magnus.

"Yes I think so. I'll have _Bouillabaisse_ with some ficelle on the side (A/N: Soupish stuff and bread. According to google.)"

"Um I'll have the Buckwheat crepes, please." The waitress nodded and joted that down without looking at him.

"Anything to drink?" The girl, Fleur, her nametag said, asked, still looking at Magnus.

"Yes I'll have a glass of the Petrus please, anything for you Alec?"

The younger man shook his head, looking slightly embarrassed. "No thank you. I don't drink much."

"Would you like the 64 or 61?" Fleur asked, completely ignoring Alec.

"61 thanks Fleur!"

She smiled, taking their menus. "No problem Mags!"  
As he turned back he noticed Alec frowning after the waitress and smirked.

All through the main course Magnus interrogated Alec about his life. He found out Alec had a sister, Isabel, who was starting college this year to be a graphic designer, and a little brother Max who Alec talked about endlessly. He also had an adopted brother, Jeromy or something, but anytime Magnus asked about him Alec became strangely quiet and changed the subject. He also learned that Alec had a major in history and his dream was to be a researcher for the New York Smithsonian museum. "My favorite part is the ancient cultures! They're so interesting! Theres this one culture particullary, they called themselves shadowhunters. They believed that there were demons and vampires and everything like that running about in the world. I did my thesis on them. They-"

Magnus smiled as he watched Alec talk about the shadowhunters. His eyes seemed to brighten and his lips turned up at the corner, almost as though he couldn't stop it. It was utterly adorable in Magnus's opinion. "And the warlocks are my favorite downworlder, they just seem so interesting. Like they-" Just then his phone rang and Alec looked down.

**Alec **

He realized he was probably boring Magnus with all this history talk, but whenever anyone got him started on the shadowhunters, he couldn't stop talking. "They just seem so interesting. Like they-" Alec broke off as his phone began to ring. It was Izzy.

"Sorry I have to take this." He said.

"Hello?"  
"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A SELFISH JACKASS." Izzy screamed at him through the phone.

He jumped and hold the phone away from his ear. "What? What are you talking about Iz?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN STRAIGHT WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! CLARY CALLED ME IN TEARS THIS AFTERNOON!"

Alec's face suddenly began heating up with anger. "Its not my fault! Stop yelling at me!"

"Yes its your fault! How could you tell her to stay away from Jace!"  
He gritted his teeth. _How could she! Wasn't it bad enough she was stealing the man he was in love with? She just had to go and turn Izzy against him to. _"Because! Its not fair! She barely knows him! I've known him 10 years!"

"Alec its time to face the facts. You and Jace are never going to happen. Ever."  
His face went pale and he heard a gasp from the other line.

"Alec Im sorry! I didn't mean to say that I just-"  
"No. You're right. Thank you Izzy for this enlightening discussion." Alec hissed. "Good bye." He hung up and slammed his phone on the table, positively seething.

**And scene! By the way, this ending was totally planned and it didn't just end here because I'm super tired. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Sorry if you didn't ): Also...I JUST FOUND OUT MY UNCLE AND HIS FRIEND ARE DATING LIKE WHAT? I'VE KNOWN THEM ALL MY LIFE BUT NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT!**


End file.
